Tree House Tales/Transcript
Cat and Mouse *(The episode starts in Sunny Villa's golf course, with Cheatsy walking on top of a golf hill.) *'Cheatsy': Alright, come out and stretch those legs laddy! *(Sqak comes out of the golf cart.) *'Sqak': Thanks for bringing me out here, Cheatsy! But you never bring anyone to your golf games before, you usually go solo. *'Cheatsy': Yes, I do. But I'm a little concern about your stimulation. You're always blazing across this island with your speedy talons that not even a roadrunner can keep up with you. This afternoon I'd like to see you take a slow, easy day so you can appreciate the balance of patience! (looks down the hill) Did you ever just slow down so you can look at the pretty flowers? The beautiful blue sky? The calming sound of waves washing onto the beaches? *'Sqak': Okay, I guess I will take a break from speed dashing for a while anyway. *'Cheatsy': Atta boy, now can you get out the golf bag? *(Sqak walks over to the back of the golf cart, opens the trunk and picks up a bag of golf clubs. But as he picks it up, he tumbles backwards and crashes to the ground.) *'Sqak': Ow... *'Cheatsy': SQAK! You should be more careful, especially with my new bag of clubs! *'Sqak': Sorry, Cheats! Never knew it was so heavy! *'Cheatsy': Nonsense, my golf bag doesn't weight a ton! Now let me show you my golden... Where is it? *'Sqak': Where is what? *'Cheatsy': My club! My golden golf club! The one with a carrot-shaped handle! (face palms) Ah! Must've left it at the Tree House! Excuse me for one moment... *(Cheatsy pulls up a cellphone.) *'Cheatsy': Yes, Mrs. White? I've seem to have misplaced my golden club, you don't by any chance... *(While Cheatsy continues talking on the phone, Sqak places his golf ball and prepares to take a shot. Before he swings, he stops for a moment and stares at the ball.) *'Sqak': Hmmmmmm... *(Sqak visualizes the ball as Zpike's head.) *'Zpike': Sup, turkey? Ya wanna know how you birdies sing? (starts singing in terrible gibberish) *(While the tiny Zpike head continues singing, Sqak's face grows irritated and he hits the ball high in the air and it lands into the thorn bushes.) *'Sqak': Oh, snap..! *'Cheatsy': Okay, Silvia's on her way here with my lucky club. How about I give you some training tips until she arrives, eh? *'Sqak': Is there any training tips on keeping your golf ball safe? (points down to the thorn bushes) *'Cheatsy': Aw, Sqak you didn't... Guess I'll have to get out me trusty digging paws for this one! I'll dig under those prickly branches and get your ball back. *(As Sqak and Cheatsy head down, the golf bag suddenly stands up as it grows robotic arms from the sides and feet from the bottom. A robotic eye then rises from inside the bag and marches towards the golf cart.) *(Sqak is walking up the hill with his golf ball back onto his hand.) *'Sqak': There, that wasn't hard was it? *'Cheatsy': (Covered in thorns) For you that is... *'Sqak': How was I supposed to know those branches were loose? *'Cheatsy': You shouldn't have stood on them! *'Sqak': I was trying to take a better look! I just wanted to seeee-EATSY LOOK! (points ahead) *'Cheatsy': What in the mother of bunnies?! *(The robotic golf bag is seen taking all the money inside the cart's glove box.) *'Sqak': Hey, STOP! *(The robot notices Sqak and Cheatsy and runs away.) *'Cheatsy': Okay, no more slow relaxing! Ram that little sneak, Sqak! *(Sqak dashes towards the robot bag, hurling it into the air. He then jumps up and bashes the robot into a tree and he hears someone yelling "OW!".) *'Sqak': Huh? *'Cheatsy': What the curry sauce? *(Gizmo suddenly falls out of the tree and lands in front of Sqak and Cheatsy.) *'Cheatsy': Gizmo! Don't you mind trying to do something else BESIDES stealing?! Try golfing, that's what we're doing! *'Gizmo': It'll be a hot day in the arctic by the time I quit being a thief, Mayor Chumpsy! Pretty dumb move to keep money inside a golf cart. *(Gizmo pulls out a remote and presses it's button. The robot jumps out of the tree and pins Sqak to the ground.) *'Cheatsy': SQAK! *(The robot fires a holographic rope out of it's eye which ties up Cheatsy. The robot then picks up Sqak and Cheatsy over the golf bag with saw blads spinning inside.) *'Gizmo': Ha ha ha! Bet you both never saw this one coming, didn't ya!? *'Cheatsy': I'd rather get shredded into little bunny bits then listen to another one of your corny puns, Gizmo!... or offer you all my money! *'Gizmo': Too bad, so sad, your mad, and I am flipping glad! Because swiping all your moolah is the second thing on my agenda! The first, being THIS! *(Sqak and Cheatsy are getting dragged closer into the saw blades. Both of them start wriggling tyring to break free.) *'Gizmo': Man, I can't believe this is it! Cheatsy's gonna be a pile of fur, NOTHING is going to stop me from watching this! *(Silvia walks up behind Gizmo.) *'Silvia': What on earth is going on here?! *'Gizmo': What does it look like, toots? I'm-! (opens his eyes seeing Silvia) AAAAAAAA!!!!!!! (runs away from Silvia) CATS! CATS! WAAAH! *'Silvia': What's the matter? *'Gizmo': You're getting closer to me! THAT'S what the matter is! *'Silvia': Well, if you don't want me to get closer to you then put Sqak and the mayor down this instint! *'Gizmo': Right! Will do! (pushes the button on his remote that releases Sqak and Cheatsy, who both fall to the ground) They're free now! And in fact, here! (uses his remote to make the robot drop all the money inside it) Here's the money! (runs away) Now stop chasing me! *'Silvia': I wasn't chasing you! *'Sqak': Gizmo, are you okay?? *'Gizmo': (still running) I'm fine! Now get that cat to stop stalking me!!! *(Sqak and Silvia give a confused pause.) *'Sqak': What the heck was THAT all about? *'Cheatsy': Ah, I should've known! Gizmo has traumatizing felinephobia! *'Sqak': Feline... foama? *'Silvia': No, Sqak. Feline Phobia. It's a common fear that mice and rats have to cats. (Sees Cheatsy squinting his eyes and clamping his hands together tightly) Uh, Mister Mayor?..... *'Cheatsy': Hmmmm... I think a egg of ideas is hatching inside my mind, and that idea is something that'll keep my precious vault safe from Gizmo's grimy little paws! *'Sqak': And how's that? Make Silvia guard the vault for the rest of her life? *'Cheatsy': I was thinking of something else... *(Later on, Gizmo is hiding in the bushes watching the Tree House with a pair of binoculars. He climbs up the wall and sneaks by the window to the office, and takes a peak to see no one inside.) *'Gizmo': Hm, where's Mayor Beardy? (turns his head and sees the vault unguarded) Sweet mother of rats and mice, looks like my wish came true after all! The Tree House completly empty like a hungry stomach so I can finally have the vault all to my self! (pulls out a welding torch in his backpack) Now, to bust that door down! *(Gizmo starts welding the vault door latches. Suddenly, the chair Gizmo is standing on turns around and sees two cat ladies surrounding him.) *'Cat': Aww, what a cute little mousey! *'Gizmo': CATS! CATS! WAAAH! (runs to the door, but another cat hiding behidn it closes it) *'Cat 2': Why are you running? Don't you wanna play with us??? *'Gizmo': No, I never wanna "play" with you pointy-eared savages! *'Cat 2': Aw, I think he's in a bad mood girls! And do you know how we cure grumpy moods?... *'All Cats': GROUP HUG! *(Gizmo screams, jumps out the window and runs away from the Tree House as fast as he can. Sqak runs into the office.) *'Sqak': Gizmo?! If you're getting away with Cheatsy's vault... That's still standing here... *(Cheatsy is heard laughing under his desk.) *'Cheatsy': HA HA HA HA HA! You three were fantastico! Hears your payment (offers money to the three cats) *'Cats': Thank you, Cheatsy! *'Sqak': Cheats, what are these woman doing here? *'Cheatsy': Working for me of course! These are the Feline Sisters: Jessica, Jasmine and Jade! With this kitty trio, Gizmo will never try to break into my Tree House! Isn't it stupendous?! *'Sqak': Uh, yeah. Kind of is. *'Cheatsy': Kinda? This plan of mine is INGENIOUS! I should've thought of this years ago! *(Meanwhile, at the Land-Thrill, Victor and a junk dawg are playing a chess-like game using garbage. Victor puts a can opener in front of a soup can on the board.) *'Victor': Ha! I win! (smacks the can off the board) *(Gizmo suddenly runs and jumps onto the dawg's chess board.) *'Gizmo': Guys! Guys! I can't tell you what I just saw over at Sunny Villa! My worst nightmare has come true! *'Victor': Cheatsy gave away his vault to pay a bunch of taxes? *'Gizmo': WORSE! He has CAAAAAA-(begins to wheeze and then coughs)- Hack! Lemme try again, Cheatsy has three ca-ca-ca-ca-(The dawg slaps Gizmo across the face)-CATS! HE HAS CATS WORKING FOR HIM! *'Victor': ... Don't you think you're overreacting, Giz? They're just cats. *'Gizmo': Just cats?! Do you even know how they treated us rodents back in the stone ages?! *(A flashback of a cave mouse is seen walking in the jungle but stops to see the bushes rumble. A ferocious cave cat lounges out of the bushes towards the mouse until everything freezes. Gizmo rises from the bottom of the screen.) *'Gizmo': Trust me, it ain't a pretty sight folks! *'Victor': Come on, Giz! Time went by and all cats and rodents began to get along. *'Gizmo': But what if they didn't? What if there's a cat who hates rodents so much to rip their guts out?! Victor, PLEASE stick with me! *'Victor': Sorry, but I'm taking the dawgs down to Bullhog's Grill for a "dawgs-only" hang out. *'Gizmo': Very well, besides I have a much better plan to keep my self cat-proof! (pulls out a gun) *'Victor': Holy snap, Gizmo, are you losing it?! *'Gizmo': Relax! It's just a water gun, filled with enough water to keep cats away from me! *(Later on, inside his house, Gizmo is hiding under the table holding his water gun.) *'Oswald': Sir, there is package at the front door. *'Gizmo': Shhh! You're going to expose me, Oswald! The cats might hear me..! (crawls across the living room to the front door and sees a large package with the words "KEEP CATS AWAY" written on it) "Keep cats away"? Wonder what's inside it... (takes the package in the house)... or more like who the heck brought this to me? Must be someone very caring! *(The Feline Sister all burst out of the package.) *'Jessica': And very HUNGRY!!! *(Gizmo makes a high-pitched scream while turning white in fear, and dashes through his house wall.) *'Gizmo': CATS! CATS! WAAAH! (runs into the junkyard's electric fence, shocking him and falling backwards onto the ground unconcious.) *[Cheatsy comes down from Gizmo's roof with a video camera.] *'Cheatsy': That's a wrap, girls! This'll be perfect for the next episode of "Rodents Running Wild"! *(At his house, Sqak is watching Gizmo's electric fence shock on TV.) *'TV Announcer': Ooo! Gizmo was really in for a real shock! Ha ha! *'Sqak': Man, I think Cheatsy has crossed the line with this whole cat nonsense! *[Sqak walks out to the forest until he steps on something.] *'Sqak': Ouch! (sees a screwdriver under his foot) What the..? *'Gizmo': (calling) Yo, Sqak! Toss that up here, will ya? *(Sqak looks up and sees Gizmo hiding in a cavern up a rocky cliff.) *'Sqak': Gizmo? What are you up to? *'Gizmo': Nothing, I swear! I'm making a new home up here, no cat will ever climb on stone. I'm NEVER coming down from here! *'Sqak': Then how did you get up there? *'Gizmo': With Oswald's grapple hand, it can also reach berries as well. Show him, Ozzie! (Oswald stretches his arm down to the bushes, picks a berry, and Gizmo eats it but squints tightly from how sour it is) Mmmm! Scrumptious..! *'Sqak': Yeah, uh... I'm just going to have a talk with Cheatsy about all this cat stuff... (walks away) *[At the Tree House, Cheatsy is chilling on a chair at the balcony.] *'Cheatsy': Ahh, finally a day of relaxing under the sun that's melting my worries away... (Silvia walks over with a glass of punch, he takes it and starts to drink it) *'Silvia': Mr. Mayor, is there anywork for you to do today? *'Cheatsy': Of course not, Silvia! No work for me today, especially with keeping that scaredy rat Gizmo far away! Ha Ha Ha! Now, can you kindly let no one interrupt my peaceful sun bathing, will you? *'Silvia': Yes, sir. *[Silvia closes the door but suddenly Sqak dashes in front of her.] *'Sqak': SILVIA! *'Silvia': EEEK! (jumps upwards, latching her claws into the cieling.) *'Sqak': I'm looking for Cheatsy. *'Silvia': (falls off the cieling) He doesn't want to be disturbed right now. He seems to have came up with a great plan to ward off Gizmo. *'Sqak': Speaking of whome, do you think Cheatsy's "great plan'' involves making Gizmo look like an idiot on TV? *'Silvia': Cheatsy really did that? How rude! (''marches down the hall) Come on! I'm going to tell that Gizmo that we cats are nothing to fear of! *'Sqak': If he can get down from that cave up in the cliff that is. He's living up there now just to stay away from those cats. *'Silvia': Then he's going to learn that he's hiding his tail all for nothing, let's go! *[After Sqak and Silvia leave down the hall, Cheatsy is show listening to the conversation through the balcony door window. He pulls out his cell phone and dials.] *'Cheatsy': Yes, Miss Jessica? Guess where that little scaredy rat Gizmo is hiding... *[Back in the cliff cavern, Gizmo is trying to eat a berry but squeezes the sour juice into his throat.] *'Gizmo': Sure isn't like the Land-Thrill, but if this is my one way ticket away from those blood thirsty felines then what the hey! *[Suddenly, a fishing wire ties up Gizmo and he is pulled out of his cave. The rat sees himself surrounded by the Feline Sisters, with Jessica holding the fishing pole incapacitating him.] *'Jasmine': (gasp) MOUSEY! *'Jade': Let's play! *TBA Tree House Tussle *TBA Category:Scripts